My Tale
by MagicChimi
Summary: A new human has fallen into the Underground, however, unlike all the others, this one has more of a personality than others who have fallen. Will their infectious personality actually keep them alive through the Underground or kill them in 5 minutes? Welcome to My Tale, A customization AU where you insert yourself as Frisk and how you would react. Write your own if you want.


I start to wake up, groaning as I sit up, looking around and questioning how I got here. I look up, there a tiny hole. I look down, there are crushed flowers that I think saved my life. I currently am wearing a blue and purple stripped shirt with blue pants and brown shoes. My hair is medium length and is currently messy as I am seeing it all over my face. Flipping my hair over, I start to walk down the hall way and take a left, as it was the only way to go.

When I enter the next room, it is basically dark except for one area, with a small patch of grass and a flower with a face in the middle. Of course, the dang thing starts talking, "Howdy! I Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

"Hold up, before the continue, are you a robot or a hallucination?" I ask, trying to be nice about that.

"Hmm...you must be new to the underground aren't you? Golly, you must be so confused." Flowey says, me questioning my existence.

"Well, I confused you if a robot or an actual talking flower now cause I should already be awake and you would already be gone from my past experiences." I say.

"Someone ought to teach you things before you get your smart mouth self killed down here and I guess I will have to do!"

The next thing I know, there a red heart in front of me in a box and what seems to be RPG style battle screen with 4 buttons:FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey says way too innocently in my opinion.

"Would you look at that? At least I know I am not heartless now." I say, grinning with my pun. The flower glares at me for a moment before it even attempts to continue. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you can a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

"LOVE has to have a deeper meaning because it all capitalized and each letter means something, like FBI stands for Federal Bureau of Investigation or that jam my sister got me that says FROG when it each letter means an ingrediant." I say, already knowing this trick.

"...You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey continues his rant.

"No offense, but you starting to sound like a drug dealer right now that what drug dealers say." I say, recognizing it from the TV shows I watch.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through Little white 'friendliness pellets,' catch as many as you can!" The flower spawns white tiny pellets and shoots them at me, which I logically dodge.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SUPPOSE TO RUN INTO THEM! I NORMALLY GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE BUT YOU HAVE BEEN AGGRAVATING THE WHOLE TIME! DIE!" Flowey yells, the pellets surrounding me me and slowly going towards me. To be honest, I did try to bend down to avoid them but he was smart at the height he put them at good height. I could not jump and duck them. I stand there, waiting for my demise when suddenly they disappear. In front of me, a fireball flies through the air and hits Flowey, him flying away.

I take a deep breathe,"TAKE THAT, WEED!" I had to, he deserves it.

Suddenly, a tall goat standing on their hind legs walks in front of me, wearing a purple dress with a weird emblem and is pretty tall compared to my 5'5 height.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come in a long time." I take a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Are you the one who threw the fireball at the flower?" I ask.

"Yes I am, my child." She says.

"Well, thank you, you came in at the heat of the moment." I make a pun, curious if she likes puns. Toriel is quiet for a moment before she starts laughing out loud, like it has been a while for her.

"Oh my! It has been a while sense I have heard one from someone other than a friend! Anyway, come! I will guide you through the catacombs." My soul goes back in my chest and the battle screen goes away "This way." She goes ahead, leaving me to my musings.

What have I gotten myself into?

I follow behind her, leaving behind the new horrible memories involving a flower, that is suppose to be one of the few pleasant things in life. The next room I enter is basically purple. Not that I have a thing against purple, but it is a lot of purple, the flooring and walls are purple. Toriel is there waiting for me as she goes ahead to the next room. Inside the room I am currently in, it has a few vines and a pretty pile of orange and red leaves along with a square of leaves with a circle in the middle, looking like some type of ritual but I continue on, not wanting to over think it. The place I am entering looks like a house castle, but I not going to rush to figure it out.

"Welcome to your home, innocent one." Says Toriel as I enter the next room also purple, I trying to keep quiet as I am not the most innocent person in the world. "Allow me to educate in the operation of the ruins." beside her are 6 buttons and she presses four of them and pulls a golden lever, opening the door. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room."

I interrupt for a moment." Wait, you have to go through this every day?"

"Well, yes." She answers, giving me a moment.

"Dang, I give you some patience, woman."

"Thank you, but there is more than this so please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel walks ahead to the next room. I, being the curious person I am, press the other two buttons. Nothing happens. I was hoping for something to happen, oh well. Next to the entry to the next room is a sign that says the following: Only the fearless may proceed, Brave ones, foolish ones, Both walk the middle road. Interesting. I move to the next room

I suspect the rest of this place is purple cause this is also purple. Toriel starts talking once more, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." She starts walking to the other side of the room. Before I start pulling switches, I read the sign that says, "Say on the path." Wise advice for someone like me. I walk across a bridge over some water and pull the first one with arrows, then another one to reach the other switch. However, due to curiosity, I pull the one without arrows. "No no no! You want to press the other switch." I sigh for Toriel not letting me pull that one, but I pull the one with arrows, the spikey wall disappearing. "Alright, let us move to the next room." Toriel says as she goes ahead. And she goes through this every day? I give Toriel credit for going through all this.

More purple. Just assume that the rest of this place is purple, got it. In this room, there is a dummy. "As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When a monster attacks, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel says, I taking a moment.

"Welp...that completely contradicts human laws because nobody is going to talk to you, they are just going to shoot and kill you. So you either A, Fight, or B, run for you life and scream bloody murder and hope there are police nearby, most of the time you are not. You got to be pretty dang good at distracting if you talk. Also, what if you are not around?" I have to ask.

"You will figure that out if it ever comes up, anyway, try conversing with this dummy." That was not helpful. I go up to the dummy, entering the battle scene similar to Flowey.

I feel sorry for this dummy because I am not a great conversation starter. "Hey Dummy, how are you?' I ask. I feel like I am offending this dummy because calling someone a dummy in the world I am from normally results in a fight or Yo Mama jokes to be exchanged till on gets angry and starts to fight. The dummy does not respond, it does not seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy and ends the fight. "Ah! Very good!" Toriel leaves for the next room. Well then, if these tasks are that easy, I might as well go back to preschool. I go ahead to the next room.

"There is a puzzle up ahead. I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel and I walk through the next room when a frog looking monster, nicely named Froggit, attacks! I, going with the most distracting option, compliment it. Froggit did not seem to understand me, but it was flattered anyway. Wonderful. All the sudden, a Godzilla Toriel comes out and glares at the Froggit, it hoping away. It takes my entire life away not to laugh. I read a sign that says the following: The western room is the eastern room's blueprint. Explains why the last room's path looks so weird.

Toriel suddenly stops in front of a forest of spikes. "ONCE AGAIN, YOU GO THROUGH THIS EVERYDAY? HOW MANY SPIKES DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR FUR?!" I scream, leaving a laughing goat.

"Well, this is a puzzle but...here, take my hand for a moment." Now, normally, I would not take her hand but sense I have no where else to go, I did so, though I have no regrets because her paw is fluffy. Toriel leads us through the spike maze very slowly, I swearing to myself that I could have already made it through here by now. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now. "She says as she goes to the next room. Have I mention I am not a child? Well, I not a child. I move on, frustrated by being called a child.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However...I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel says as she walks ahead. I face palm. She seriously thinks I am a child. This looks like a regular room. I walk across, being the easiest thing I have been told to do in my life. I see Toriel behind a pillar, but I decide to be nice and let her treat me like a child a little longer. "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trust me." She says, giving me a gentle smile.

"No offense, but if I could not walk across a room by myself in the real world, I would already be considered disabled, even if I can do everything else." I say, having to be honest with her.

"Well, you be surprise how many children do not want to walk across a room alone. It is to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here, it dangerous to go by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you ever need anything, just call. Be good, alright?" Toriel walks ahead. The cell phone she gave me is a box phone, leaving me laughing because I thought they were all broken down by now. But I give her credit for keeping this phone in working condition about 40 years later. Of course, I decide that I am not going to listen to her within 5 seconds and move to the next room, filled with determination.

Author's Notes: Welcome to MyTale, somewhat of an AU where you feature yourself in the story. This was originally going to be SpicyTale but decide to change it to MyTale because doing it first person would be easiest. This is a side project as my current project is RevivalTale. I have no idea if this story is going to be any good, but know that this is basically filled with jokes, so if you can not handle a joke, you might not wanna read the next chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story and hopefully I will be back in a month maybe.


End file.
